The End
by QueenErica
Summary: AU. Demon!Stiles. Stiles gets possessed by a demon who has the hots for Derek and trouble ensues. Slow build I think . Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not quite sure what this is. Just trying something out. Let me know if it's any good and I should continue or if I should stay away from my laptop lol. Italics is Stiles in his head, the rest is normal. Don't forget to review. -QE [okay, I fixed the mistakes]**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 1

...

* * *

Stiles shut the door behind him and he couldn't hold himself upright no longer and fell to the floor, with his back against the door, sighing loudly, and his breathing coming out in pants. His head hit the door and he shut his eyes, because he was starting to see stars and it wouldn't be good if his dad would come home and find him passed out on the floor, blocking the entrance to the house and barely breathing. Taking a few deep breaths, Stiles tried to calm down his heart that was beating faster than it needed and waited for the fog and dizziness in his head to clear before getting up and forcing himself to climb the steps to his room where he could pass out in his bed and forget about the day he just had.

When he could once again see relatively straighter and not in plural, Stiles pushed himself off the floor and away from the door, and on shaky feet started to walk towards the stairs but the second his foot lifted and came down on the first step, he collapsed again and hit his forehead on the banister and yelped in pain. He was glad that his dad was working the night shift tonight and wasn't home to interrogate him on why he was covered in dirt and blood and was barely alive.

Deciding that walking was out of the question, Stiles started to crawl up the stairs and when he was on the right floor, he contemplated whether to go to his room or the bathroom first. Seeing that the bathroom was closer to him, Stiles managed to drag his body into the bathroom and after turning on the shower, he sat against the wall, wincing when he had to take off his jacket and bent his arm, which hurt like hell as it is, but now he had to get the muddy and blood soaked cloth off without hurting himself even more and he had to bite his bottom lip not to cry out.

He was sure that he had nothing broken and only minor injuries but they hurt like hell and this was one of the times when he wished he could heal like Scott and Derek and not be just a weak human. Even Allison could do more than him with her crossbow and it was irking Stiles that he was the only one out of the group that could do nothing more but research and get in trouble.

When the bathroom was filled with steam, Stiles had removed his shirt and was standing on shaky legs in front of the mirror. He had cuts and bruises on his neck, his chest, a gash that had stopped bleeding a while ago on his stomach and his right wrist felt like it was broken but he knew it wasn't. He just couldn't move it too much and was sure that in a few days he will be fine. Or until the next time he gets himself almost killed. Which ever came first.

Holding his right arm to his chest, he worked his other hand on the front of his jeans, trying to get them off without hurting himself even more and when they hit the floor, he stepped out of his shoes and jeans, removing the rest of the garments he had on and stepped in the shower, letting the hot spray of water, wash the cuts on his body and he stared at his feet, watching the water go from bright red, to light pink to clear. He washed himself, being careful on the bruises and when he was happy that he had washed it all off and was starting to feel slightly better, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack and tied it around his hips.

Grabbing his dirty clothes, Stiles put them in the hamper with a mental note to wash them before his dad finds them and walked to his room, feeling steadier on his feet. Opening the bedroom door, he paused when he saw that Derek was in his room, sitting on the window sill, waiting for him. Stiles wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he didn't jump three feet in the air anymore when the Alpha was in his room.

"Really, Derek? This couldn't have waited till the morning when I don't feel like I'm dying anymore?" Stiles asked, tiredly, shutting the door behind him and walking to his closet, looking for some clothes to put on.

"You didn't have to do that, Stiles" Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

He knew what the wolf was talking about. Stiles didn't have to get involved with the hunters, and try to save the wolves that he kind of hates and get himself in the crossfire and almost break every bone in his body. Stiles never had to do anything. He was human, he could get hurt, but what Derek didn't seem to understand just yet was that Stiles couldn't just sit in the car and wait for someone to come back and tell him that his friends are dead, the pups are cut in half and that Derek is all alone once more. Stiles couldn't do that, so he got involved any way he could. He would shout and distract the hunters so that Scott could run away. He would throw rocks at them so that the wolves didn't get shot. And what did he get in return; crossbows flying past him and nicking at his skin, him being pushed against the trees and his wrist almost broken. But he never complained.

"Yeah well, I did, so there is nothing you can do about it now, so why don't you go back out the way you came in and let me sleep in peace because if I don't, I swear to god I will find a way to kill you myself." Stiles said turning to face Derek and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Derek stood and growled but Stiles just couldn't care right now, he wanted to sleep and rest and forget this day ever happened.

"Thank you" Derek said and when Stiles turned to the window, Derek was gone and Stiles stood there shocked. Had Derek 'the Alpha' Hale just thank Stiles 'the Human' Stilinski?

Stiles shook his head, he must be getting a concussion if his mind could make up such nonsense and after pulling on boxers, Stiles closed the window and climbed into bed, falling in to a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long while.

* * *

At school Stiles was still sore from the night before and Scott was looking at him weird.

"What?" Stiles asked, in class.

"Are you okay? Last night you didn't look so good when you went home" Scott replied, leaning closer to him so that no one would hear him.

"Oh, now you care? Where were you when I limped home? Oh right, you were too busy with Allison to hear about your friend Stiles" Stiles answered back, not looking at his friend.

He wasn't really that mad with Scott, he was just tired of being taken for granted and always forgotten. Even Derek cared enough for the human's well being that he had come to see him after the fight, but Scott? Oh, no, not his fried Scott. He was too busy with his hunter girlfriend even after her father had tried to kill Scott far too many times.

"I'm sorry, I just-"Scott started but was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Look, I'm fine okay. Don't worry about it. I'll survive, you know that. Just ... don't pretend to care when we both know that your mind is elsewhere most of the time" Stiles said and picked up his things and left Scott standing in an empty class room.

Stiles was walking to his next class when he was pulled roughly by his arm and found himself staring at the pups from Derek's pack.

"Oh great, now what do you two want?" Stiles asked, holding his arm where Erica had pulled him.

"We just wanted to thank you" Erica said, gritting her teeth, "For what you did. Last night" She finished and walked away.

Stiles looked at the blond wolf walking away and raised his brows, focusing on Isaac.

"Derek made her say that. But she means it too, you know how she can be" Isaac said and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. "And so do I, so .."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Thank the human for saving your furry ass on Alpha's orders and hope that I won't get involved any more" Stiles said and rolled his eyes., "I don't know what you are playing at but just drop it, I don't need you wolfs to make me feel better"

"That wasn't what-. You know what, fine. I'm sorry you got hurt saving our furry backs and thank you for doing that" Isaac said and turned to walk away as well.

Stiles was left standing speechless once more and he didn't like the feeling. Words were his thing, that's what he did, but lately with all the pups running around, Stiles found himself in situations where his words betrayed him and he was left mute before his senses came back and he thought of the perfect way to reply but he would realise that it was too late and he curse himself.

Shaking his head, he went to his next class and hoped that he won't run into them anymore today because he couldn't handle too many wolf altercations. He had enough that he was friends with Scott and he was a wolf enough for him to deal with.

After school, Stiles went home and seeing that his dad wasn't there, took the dirty clothes from last night from the hamper and put them in the washing machine, glad that he got to them first. His wrist was still hurting him and that meant that doing homework was going to be difficult, but Stiles reasoned that because it was Friday, he could not do it now and let his wrist heal and just do it later. So that's what he decided to do and sat down by his computer to try and see if there was something he hadn't researched yet.

After hours upon hours, Stiles began to notice that his dad still hadn't arrived home and was starting to worry. He tried to call the station but they told him that his dad had left hours ago, and now he was really starting to freak out. He called Scott to see if he can sniff out his dad and grabbed the car keys, leaving the house to go and look for him.

On his doorstep Stiles found a box addressed to him and picked it up, looking at it as if he was waiting for something to jump out of it and eat him. Looking outside, side to side and not seeing anyone or anything, Stiles took the box inside and shut the door with his foot, putting the box on the table and thinking if he should have one of the wolves sniff it and see if it's safe or just open it up by himself. Never one to be able to wait, Stiles grabbed a knife and cut open the box and found an odd shaped glass container and after shaking it, Stiles found it to be empty. He frowned thinking who would send him such a thing. Shrugging, Stiles tore open the lid and before everything went dark he felt like someone had put a bag over his head and were squeezing his heart in their hands, because he was sure that he was going to die and that made him panic even more before passing out.

* * *

Stiles' head felt like it was on fire and he couldn't remember what happened. Opening his eyes, his saw that he was in his house, with Scott looking at him and frowning. He asked what his friend was doing here but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to move but found that he couldn't do that either. Feeling quite nervous, he started to freak out when he heard his own voice.

"Calm down"

_Whoa, what the hell was that?_

"Stiles, are you okay? You call me and tell me that your dad is missing and then I come here and find out on the floor and what the hell is that smell?" Scott asked, worrying about his friend.

Stiles didn't know how to answer that because even if he wanted to, he couldn't and there's his voice again, talking about something and Stiles couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Nothing, that's nothing, don't worry about it ... Scott. I'm fine as you can see so no need to stay, goodbye" Stiles voice said and Scott left after a moment and told him to call him if anything happened.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Can you shut up for one second? It's bad enough that I don't know where I am but I don't need to hear you all squeaky up in my head" The demon said and smacked his head a few times.

_You mean in my head._

"If it makes you feel any better" The demon sighed and Stiles could feel him digging into his mind, finding out all that he needed. "Ugh, wolves. How ... boring. But I guess it will have to do. Now, what do you say we go have some fun?"

_No, get out of my body before..._

"Before what, Stiles? From what I can see in your mind, no one really cares about you that much to be looking for you" The demon said and chuckled.

Stiles couldn't believe that the demon was using his own voice and mind to get one up on him and sighed when he realized that the demon was right and he really had no choice.

_Fine. Do whatever._

The demon smiled, Stiles could feel it, but it didn't make him feel any better. He just wished that the demon didn't meet Derek while Stiles was like this because he wasn't sure how the Alpha would take it.

"Oh him" The demon said and Stiles felt weird hearing it say that with his voice, the demon sounded a tad too happy, hearing about Derek. "He's a dish, isn't he? Though by your feelings you already know that. Tell me why haven't you jumped his bones yet?"

_Because he's Derek. And we hate each other._

"Keep telling yourself that. But we both know that's not true" The demon said happily as he left the house and walked to Stiles car. Turning the car on, Stiles yelped in his mind, after seeing Derek standing in front of his car.

"Stiles!" Derek growled and the demon smirked.

"How can I help you?" The demon asked, and Stiles cringed. He never talked like that to Derek.

"Scott was worried about you" Derek said, coming closer to the car and Stiles. He sniffed the air around Stiles and frowned. "You smell weird."

"Well you aren't exactly a bunch of roses either, but you don't see me walking around telling you that" The demon said and Stiles was sure that after saying something like this, Derek is actually going to kill him.

"Why-"Derek started but the demon stopped him from talking when he leaned out the window and crushed his lips to Derek's.

The Demon pulled away, smirked and hit the gas pedal, driving away before the Alpha even knew what happened.

_I was wrong, he's going to kill me now and it's your entire fault._

"Relax, he won't do anything and if he does, I'll just tell him what's going on" Demon said and turned on the music to drown out Stiles' whining.

He did tell Stiles that he wanted to have fun and what better fun is there than to get an Alpha to want a human/demon?

* * *

**Be honest, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-hey, chapter 2 is up already. I never write anything this fast so I hope you realise how much I appreciate all of you. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, the last one was the best and it shows in this chapter what they said. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous one and I fixed all the mistakes chap 1 had and spend extra time making sure this one didn't have any. If by any chance I missed some, I do apologize. Oh, and also because I've seen so many of demon!stiles fics where he's kind of evil, I'm writing him differently, hope it shows in this chapter. Thank you. -QE**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 2

...

* * *

They drove around for hours doing nothing in particular. The demon seemed to want to have fun but he was too confused to just pick one thing and stick to it so instead they did about 10 different things that night before it all went to hell.

First thing they did after driving away from a stunned Derek was make sure than he wasn't following them because Stiles sure as hell didn't want Derek to kill him when it wasn't even his fault. But Stiles couldn't explain that it wasn't his fault and doubted that the demon would just open up and say 'hey Derek, I'm a demon in this human, please don't kill us'. Yeah, like that's going to happen. But there was nothing he could do about it, he was stuck inside his own body, while someone took him for a ride and did god knows what while being in charge and of course at the end, it will be Stiles who will have to clean up the mess. If there will be an end. Stiles wasn't sure how long the demon had planned to 'stay' with him, or what he wanted to do with him, so he decided to ask when they had parked in the gas station and the demon was walking them inside the store.

"I don't know, actually. I wasn't planning on doing anything but now that I have you; I kind of don't want to let you go. Plus that sour-wolf of yours is very yummy and I wouldn't mind getting a piece of him" The demon answered smirking, taking packets of sweets and putting them into his pockets.

_Can you stop with the whole Derek is yummy thing, you're making me sick. And you have to pay for those._

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never thought about doing something with him when he was pushing you against the walls, because I know you did, Stiles. Remember I am in your head, I can feel what you feel and right now you are very uncomfortable talking about Derek" The demon said, "Besides, you never know, he might want you too"

_Are you insane or something? Think of all the times he threatened me and tell me if that sounds like something a person does when they like someone!_

"Ugh, you humans are so simple minded. Fine, I give up, think what you want, but I will show you what is going on and then you can tell me which one of us is the insane one" The demon said slightly too loud and then walked out the store and sat back in the car, opening the sweet packets and shoving them all in his mouth.

_That is still my body, so if I get fat, I will you the kind of headaches that you've never even known about._

"Why don't you just shut up before I make you shut up? Trust me, you don't want that"

_You don't sound that scary after what Derek usually does._

The Demon rolled his eyes and bit down on Stiles' tongue so hard that it drew blood and he heard Stiles' yelp in his mind. "I told you to shut up. I can't feel anything if I don't want to, so keep quiet before I do something more drastic" The demon said and started the car once again, driving away towards the school.

After ten minutes Stiles couldn't keep quiet anymore and started to pound on the walls around him, trying to get out. He couldn't stay here, he just couldn't. He still didn't know what happened with his dad and that was more important than getting hurt inside his own body, so he smashed against the walls with all his might but when nothing happened, he yelled out in frustration and slumped down, hating how weak he felt.

It was weird how much time he had spent in his mind before but never like this and he found that he had a lot of time to think about everything but he also didn't want to think about anything because those were his thoughts and memories and he didn't want the demon to find out about them. He was sure the demon already knew about it all, but ignorance was bliss so if he could keep himself from thinking about it then maybe some things will stay private.

"Will you calm down in there?" The demon said.

_No, not until you let me out, and go away. Why don't you go and ruin someone else's life?_

"Why would I do that if I have you?" The demon asked, and parked near the school. He got out of the car and started walking towards it, looking all around to make sure no one was around. It was dark outside, but the demon could see everything perfectly and in turn Stiles could too.

Stiles thought it was pretty cool how it was possible and for once wished that he could see like this every day. He knew that it was different than when a wolf had night time vision but it was still cool and Stiles felt jealous that he was the only one left out when the rest of the pack/friends had an advantage.

The demon stopped at the steps of the school and looked up at the building. Stiles could tell what the demon was thinking and he did not like it one bit. He kept his mouth shut in hopes that it wasn't going to come true but groaned when he felt his body move towards the main door and stop.

_Now what?_

The demon rolled his eyes and put his hand on the handle, breaking it off and opening the door. Stiles felt a surge of something until he realised what this meant.

_You can't go around breaking into places and the school is definitely one of those places that we should stay out of after hours. I mean I don't like the place when I am forced to come here in day time but this is just ridiculous. My dad is the sheriff and they have hundreds of cameras here so you know I will get in trouble and I would like to stay out of trouble if that isn't too much to ask. What are- Wait, where are we going? Oh god, no. Not the roof, I thought you liked me, don't tell me you're going to jump. Oh please no, I'm too young to die not to mention too cute._

"I'm not going to jump, idiot. If I wanted to kill you I would just kill you from the inside" The demon said and stepped closer to the ledge, looking down and all across as far as he could see.

Stiles wasn't one to be afraid of heights but when a demon is in possession of your body and standing on the roof of your school in the middle of the night, anyone is going to start to worry.

_Then what are we doing here? Enjoying the view?_

"I'm waiting for someone" The demon said in a calm voice and crossed his arms over the boys chest.

Stiles started to panic. Did that mean that there were more things like him out in the town of Beacon Hills? He wasn't sure if he liked that, surely one demon running around town is enough for such a small town.

_And who would that be?_

"Derek" The demon answered and Stiles could see that Derek was just driving up and stopped his car next to Stiles' jeep.

_Why, why, why, why, WHY would you be waiting for him? I told you, he isn't the type of person who will just stand there and listen to you while you explain to him why you kissed him. He will rip our throats out with his teeth and then I will be dead while you can go and find yourself another body._

"Stiles! What the hell are you playing at?" Derek growled from below, his hands in his leather jacket and looking up at Stiles.

Stiles wished he could say something but the demon wouldn't let him.

"I think you confuse me for something I'm not" The demon answered and laughed a weird laugh that Stiles knew wasn't his own. "Your human is in here somewhere but he can't come to the phone right now, would you like me to take a message?" The demon grinned.

"Are you drunk?" Derek asked, raising one brow and taking a step closer.

"Perfectly sober, though I think that the human might want something, if you know what I mean" The demon answered, standing on one leg with his arms raised at his sides and shaking his other leg over the ledge.

_What are you doing? You're going to kill me. Stop that and step away from there._

Derek groaned and his eyes flashed red. "Don't move, I'm coming up" He said and muttered something about 'and then I'll kill you myself' but Stiles wasn't sure.

"Oh look, the knight in shiny black car has come to rescue us." The demon said while they waited for the Alpha to come up.

A moment later, Stiles felt his body move and he realised that he was on his back on the floor with a growling Derek leaning over him, his hands on Stiles shirt.

"Oh, you sure are hands on type a guy, aren't you?" The demon asked, smirking and Derek growled more but it didn't scare the demon.

It scared Stiles and he kept repeating the words 'please don't kill me' over and over in his head.

"What's wrong with you? Have you hit your head too many times or have your pills finally stopped working?" Derek asked.

The demon had enough of this and grabbed Derek's wrist that were holding his shirt and pushed them away. He could see that the Alpha looked shocked and smirked. Looks like it was time to show him what he could really do.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked, putting his Alpha face on and the demon wanted to laugh.

The demon got up from the floor and brushed any dirt of his clothes and then made his eyes go black for a second before turning them back to normal. "Did you see that or should I show you again?" He asked, smirking.

_There is something seriously wrong with you. Why are you trying to get me killed?_

"By the way, is there any way to shut the kid up for more than 5 seconds? I'm starting to get a headache and I don't like headaches" The demon whined like a little kid and rubbed his head.

"What are you?" Derek asked and had his claws out, ready to do some serious damage if need be.

"God, you are so dense. I'm a demon, duh!" He answered, sighing loudly and his eyes went black again, longer this time so that the wolf could really understand what was happening in front of him. "Back to my question about shutting the kid up-"

"You hurt him and I will –"

"You will what, Derek? You can't hurt me without hurting him, so I think it's all about you not laying a hand on me. Besides, I don't want to hurt him, I'm helping him. Now he won't be so weak because I can heal him better than you could. Look" The demon said and lifter the shirt, exposing his stomach where last night was a large gash and now it was gone.

The demon could see that Derek was thinking this over, thoughts running through his head and he put the shirt back down and sat on the ledge, crossing his arms. He let his eyes go back to normal because he knew that Stiles couldn't see much when he did that and he wanted Stiles to be able to see everything that is going around.

It was also a good think that Stiles couldn't hear his thoughts because the human would not liked them and as much as it hurt the demon to admit it, he didn't want to make the human skin suit any more uncomfortable than he already was.

After a few minutes, Derek finally spoke and Stiles was taken aback by how un-Derek he sounded. He almost sounded hurt.

"Is he alright?" Derek asked, looking at the boy who was no longer the boy he recognized.

"Of course he is, I just told you I don't want to hurt him. Are you deaf in your old age?" The demon asked, jumping to his feet and Stiles didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I would say you don't but, maybe if you would research this stuff a bit more, you would get your answers. But wait, you can't because Stiles was the one who did all the research, didn't he?" The demon said, walking slowly around Derek, one hand on his chin, tapping it with his finger, "So what will you do now? Oh, I know, get someone else to do it. Or better yet, learn to do it yourself and stop relying so much on other people! You're an Alpha for crying out loud."

_Yeah, like that's going to happen. Derek doing research on how to get you out of me. Pfft, I think I'll take my chances against hunters than hold my breath for Derek to come through._

"Tell me where to start" Derek said, grinding his teeth. The demon could see that it wasn't something the wolf wanted to do and wasn't planning on helping him make this any easier.

"I don't know, the books maybe? How do you usually learn about things in your world?" The demon asked, bored now and he was showing it by yawning and not looking at Derek.

Derek grabbed the demon by the front of his shirt again and pulled him closer to him. His eyes were red and his claws were ripping into the shirt. "Don't test me. I am not a patient man" Derek growled.

The demon rolled his eyes, not even pretending to be scared any more. "Well then by all means, kill me and be done with it" He said, his eyes black and smirking, "But you can't, can you? I can feel that you don't want to hurt this human so you won't kill me because the only way you can kill me is by killing Stiles and you don't want that, do you now?" The demon asked, pouting and smirking at how Derek flinched when he mentioned the human by his name.

Derek let him go and pushed him away. He ground his teeth and started to walk away. Before he disappeared down the stairs, he muttered something Stiles couldn't make out and then he watched Derek get in his car and drive away without even bothering to look back at him.

"That went well" The demon said.

_In what universe did that go well? He will never do any research and I will be stuck forever like this and oh god, what will I do? What about my dad? _

"Ugh, if it will make you calm down, I'll help you find your dad, just stop yelling in my head"

_Once again, it's my head._

The demon ignored Stiles and after taking one last look around, climbed the stairs back down and got into the jeep. Driving back to the Stilinski residence, he put the music on as loud as it will go without waking up the whole town to shut out Stiles' constant blabbering and though about his next move against the Alpha.

* * *

**Find me on tumblr, queenerica-qe , and come talk to me, if you want. And don't forget to leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I got it done. This chapter was so hard that I though I might have to keep it for another day but then something happened and it got done. Yay for me. There are bound to me mistakes but it's late and I can't be asked to find them all, I will tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added to alerts, you guys rock. -QE**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 3

...

* * *

Derek drove back to the subway in a rush and almost broke the doors down when he was back. Erica lifted her head up and shared a confused look with the rest of the pack. They had never seen their Alpha this angry at something and they didn't know if they should say anything or just let him deal with it himself.

He took off his jacket with force and swung it away. He grabbed the nearest chair and smashed it into a wall, making it explode into thousand smithereens and his betas jumped.

"Erica, go online and find everything you can about demons! Isaac and Boyd, go to a shop and get me two more laptops and every book on demons and possessing humans and everything in that genre" Derek barked orders, his eyes red and claws out. He looked over at his betas and when they didn't move, he growled like an Alpha and they scrambled away, almost running over each other just to get away from Derek.

When he was alone, he picked up his jacket and hung it up on a wire that went from one side of the room to the other and sat down on the only chair left. He held his head in his hands and took deep breaths to call down. He didn't know what to do. Even if the demon had said that it doesn't want to hurt Stiles, Derek knew not to trust the words. He just hoped that they will find something useful.

"Derek?" Erica's soft voice brought him back to the now and he turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Erica" He replied.

"Why do we need to find out about demons? Is that like a new threat now or something? "She asked quietly not wanting to anger her alpha even more.

"No. I don't know actually. It's just... Stiles is possessed by a demon and we need to find a way how to get him out before something happens. So you keep looking and call me when they come back, I need to do something" Derek said and after receiving a nod from the blond, left the cave and drove to Scott's house.

He called the young wolf and waited for him outside. When he saw Scott come out of his house, Derek got out the car and walked towards him.

"We have a problem" Derek said holding his hands in his pockets.

"What kind of problem?" Scott asked.

"It's Stiles. He's ... he's a demon"

"What? What are you talking about? He's not a demon. I know you don't like him much but that is too far, Derek" Scott said and his voice kept changing range as he spoke.

"No, you stupid. He's possessed by a demon. I saw him tonight, it's not pretty" Derek said and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Scott to always say something not worth saying. How he is friends with anyone is a surprise to Derek. He could understand Stiles, that kid was funny and annoying, not that Derek will ever admit it out loud, but Scott was just ... irritating.

"Oh. So what does that mean?" Scott asked, scratching his head.

"What do you think it means? Use that head of yours for something. Trust me, it will tell you the same, I already heard." Derek said and scoffed.

Scott looked like he hadn't understood a word Derek said so instead, the alpha told him to get everyone ready and meet him tomorrow at his lair. They were going to need all the help they could get if they wanted to stop this thing without hurting Stiles.

* * *

Erica was clicking through the pages in front of her on her laptop, trying to find something useful but all the pages didn't really give her the answers she was supposed to find. She sighed and opened another page, blowing her hair out of her face. She read the words until a line caught her eye.

'_...usually sensitive people get possessed'_

Erica thought about it and realized that it did answer why Stiles of all people in Beacon Hills attracted the attention of the demon. She texted Derek saying that she found something and kept reading until she heard the rest of the pack mates had come back.

Isaac put the laptops on the floor and flopped down next to her in the seat, looking at what she had found. Boyd took a seat opposite them and started reading through the books.

"So do you know why he's making us do this?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles got possessed" Erica answered not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Isaac sat up straight in his seat and looked at her. "Wait, what? How do you know?" He asked.

"Derek told me right after you two left. " She replied, and then lifted her head looking over the stuff they brought. "Did you get everything? Because you know how he will be if you missed anything. Start reading, I would like to get some sleep tonight"

"How would that even happen?" Isaac asked, picking up one of the books and going through the pages.

"That's what we need to find out, I think" Boyd spoke, "And I agree with Erica, let's find something so we don't have to do this all night"

The betas researched in comfortable silence, the only sounds heard were Erica's tapping on the keyboard and the pages of the books shuffling when being turned.

Erica kept thinking about how this had happened and what it meant. She couldn't find anything on how to get the demon out except an exorcism and she knew that wasn't what they were going to do. She thought about how it felt to be possessed, she would have to ask Stiles when all this is over. She thought it would be similar to how she used to get her attacks. You lose control of your body but deep down you are still in there somewhere. She felt sad just thinking about it.

Isaac on the other was scanning through the pages and couldn't understand a word that was written there. The book he was holding was all about different types of demons from all over the world and it wasn't helping him find what he was looking for. He doubted this was just any type of demon but he didn't know much so it didn't help him knowing what was useful and what wasn't.

Boyd was the only one who was doing both, on the laptop that he found a socket to plug it in and in the books. Every time he found something in the pages, he went online to see if there was anything more on the subject. So far he found many interesting articles but none of them explained how to get rid of the demon without killing the human in the process. He sighed and shook his head, they have been looking for hours and Derek still hadn't come back. If he was worried about his alpha, he didn't show it and just sat in silence trying to find anything that would be of any help.

* * *

After leaving Scott's house, Derek drove to check in on Stiles, or rather the thing that has taken residency in Stiles' body. He still didn't understand why he was so adamant on saving Stiles but his brain kept telling him that Stiles' was pack and he was supposed to take care of his pack even if they sometimes drove him so mad that he wanted to kill them himself.

The house was dark when he arrived and hearing no heartbeats, Derek let himself in through Stiles' window and went on his computer to try and find something. He had received a text from Erica but he had to do something himself too, as the demon had told him, and if he went back now, he would probably find all three of them on laptops and he didn't want to go through the books right now, so he turned the computer on and waited for it to load.

When it was done, Derek typed 'demons' into the search engine and watched all the results pop up in front of him. The first link was nothing but an explanation of the types of demons and he sighed knowing that it will take him forever just to fin d anything useful and he thought that if Stiles was here he would probably find all they needed in five minutes flat. Derek made a note to thank Stiles for all he always does for the pack and to not take him for granted so much.

He was on his second page of links when he heard a car pull up and he switched of the monitor and got off his seat, opening the bedroom door slightly to see if Stiles was back or not. Hearing the light footsteps that re recognised as Stiles' , he hid behind the door only realising then that all of Stile's previous names of him being a creeper might actually be true, but at that precise moment, Derek couldn't really care.

"No, I don't think that" Stiles said and Derek furrowed his brows. "I just never saw it like that and there is nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise"

Derek came out from the shadows and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder making the demon jump.

"Yes, you are right, he's a creeper" Stiles said, "Derek, nice to see you again, have you found a way to get rid of me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"The one who is in my head." He answered, and then shook his head, "Okay fine, it's his head and I'm only borrowing it but point remains."

"..."

"So, what are you doing here? Come back for some more kissing?" The demon asked, batting his eye lashes and pouting sarcastically.

Derek growled and the demon laughed.

"Oh relax your glowing eyes, I'm joking" The demon said and flopped down on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked standing by the window.

"Why am I doing what exactly? Because I am doing many things right now, so you'll have to be more specific." Demon answered

"Why Stiles?"

"Oh, hmm not sure really. Just sort of happened. Why, are you feeling left out? Do you want me to possess your body rather?" He asked, looking at the wolf.

Derek mulled it over in his mind, maybe this was something they could do. He could takes Stiles' place and Stiles would find a way how to get rid of the demon in record time.

"Yes." Derek answered, taking a step closer to the bed.

"And why would I do that when I have a human right here? You're a wolf and a hot one at that, but why should I leave this human?"

"Because he's human. He's not strong enough" Derek said.

The demon looked like he was thinking and then answered. "Yeah, you see, Stiles here thinks that you are wrong and you just offended both of us, so no, I won't do that. But you have a good day" He replied, getting up from the bed and standing close to Derek, "So if you don't mind, we would rather go to sleep. Big day tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" Derek asked alarmed

"Like I said, bye bye, you know where the window is" Demon said and left the room to have a show.

Derek looked at the door and growled shaking his head. Stiles would have never spoken to him that way, but it was kind of good that someone called him out on his behaviour. It's been a long time since anyone had done that. Climbing out the window, he got in his car and drove back to his cave.

Erica was on the laptop, barely awake and holding he head up with one arm, Isaac was next to her with a book in his lap but his eyes were also almost shut and Boyd had given up already and was snoring in his corner.

Derek looked over his betas and sighed.

"Go to sleep. We'll compare notes in the morning. Scott and the rest of them are coming so maybe we can find something useful" Derek said and the two wolfs nodded and moved to their beds. Derek noticed how Isaac and Erica had been spending a lot of time together and even their beds were getting closer and close by the day.

He took Erica's laptop and sat down, trying to continue his search from earlier in Stiles' room.

xXx

_Why do you do that? You know it won't end well. You shouldn't annoy him so much._

"Why do you not do it all the time? Can't you see how fun it is?" The demon asked Stiles when they were lying in bed.

_It's not fun. You only think it's fun because he can't do anything to you. If he could, you would be dead with your throat ripped out, trust me._

"I don't think so. There is something about him that makes me think otherwise."

_That's because you're crazy._

"Did you see the way he wanted to switch places with you?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

_Only because he knew that I will do all the research and get rid of you. Not because he cares. And because he thinks I'm weak. Stupid sour-wolf thinks I can't do anything. We'll I'll show him. _

The demon laughed then, realising that he wasn't wrong at all when he that Stiles liked Derek, he only needed alight push in the right direction. "Don't worry, Stiles, I'll help you" He said.

* * *

**Also wanted to mention that I take requests on my tumblr. I have a few to do but I will do most of them in the morning and you are free to leave me more. My tumblr, in case you forgot is queenerica-eq, go there and leave me messages. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I won't bore you with any excuses, just know that I am truly sorry and it won't happen again. I'm starting my new job on Monday, so I don't know how often the updates will be but worst case scenario, once a week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sent me messages asking for more. Warning: mild cutting scene. Very small, but I just thought that I warn you. Oh and at the end, I think you will be very happy. Another thing, my tumblr has been changed, I now go by _prettylittlewerewolf _so follow me there and send me drabble requests. Mwah.**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 4

...

* * *

The wolves were standing by their subway car with their arms crossed over their chests, staring at the humans and Scott. They weren't too thrilled that Derek told them where to find them and now they will most likely have to find a new place to crash because Erica and Isaac didn't trust the humans as far as they can throw them, especially since Allison was a hunter and her family wants all wolves dead. You couldn't blame them for wanting to self preserve in this day and age where if you put one claw out of line you were cut in half.

Lydia was holding on to Jackson's arm, and looking around the place, grimacing every few seconds and looking like she rather be anywhere but here, which is what Erica figured. Jackson was just looking bored and couldn't wait for this meeting or whatever this was to be over so he can go back to being full of angst and tell anyone who will listen how no one understands him and that's why he is the way he is.

Allison and Scott were standing close to each other, holding hands, and looking all lovey-dovey and Erica just rolled her eyes at them. She couldn't understand why Scott wasted his time with a human now that he was a wolf, she sure as hell wouldn't have chosen that but each to their own.

"Can we get this over with? Some of us have actual lives outside these walls" Jackson said.

"Right" Isaac said and rolled his eyes, making Erica laugh.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something back, but closed it just as fast when he saw Derek walking inside.

"Do any of you know why you're here?" Derek asked, standing in front of the group with his betas behind him.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Stilinski; so what did he do this time?" Jackson asked and Scott turned to look at him.

"What do you mean you're guessing?" Scott asked.

"Come on, we all know that when he gets in trouble we all have to go and help him out" Jackson replied.

"Enough!" Derek said in a raised voice. "Yes, it has something to do with Stiles."

"What's happened?" Alison asked.

Derek looked over to the hunter human and paused before answering. He wasn't sure if it would be in Stiles' best interests if the hunters knew about his situation. Derek knew that Alison won't run home and tell her dad about it but he wasn't willing to take risks. Before he could answer, Scott blurted out what Derek was trying to hide.

"Stiles is currently the residence of some kind of demon and we need to get it out of him before it's too late"

Everyone's eyes looked at Scott in shock and disbelief. They turned to Derek with questions in their eyes and when the alpha didn't answer, they realised that Scott was telling the truth.

Lydia was the first to break the silence.

"So, what does that mean? I mean, what's our course of action? Do we know what it wants?" She asked.

"As far as I know, it wants to stay where it is, meaning in Stiles." Derek said.

"So basically what you're telling us is that it doesn't want anything but Stilinski? I say we let it have him" Jackson said, and Lydia slapped his arm. "I'm just saying that if it doesn't want to kill us all, we leave it alone"

"I knew you were going to be useless" Derek said.

"Well in that case, since I'm no longer needed, I'm gonna go" Jackson said and when no one told him to stay, walked out the room and drove away.

"We have started doing research on the matter, but not much has been found, so if you could all help, that would be great" Derek said.

"Sure Derek, anything for Stiles" Lydia said and Alison nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'll show you where we keep our stuff" Erica said to the girls and walked off with Isaac in tow.

"So what's the plan?" Scott asked when he was sure that the humans won't be able to hear him.

"I don't know" Derek said.

Scott was silent for a moment, and Derek got the impression that he was trying to figure out a way to help.

"How is he? I've been meaning to co and see him but I've been busy" Scott said.

"I don't know how he is. The demon said that it doesn't want to hurt him but I don't know if I believe that"

Derek wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. The brief moments he had spent with the demon in Stiles, he didn't know how much of it all was actual Stiles. Even before the whole demon situation, Derek hadn't really known Stiles, he was always Scott's human friend who talked too much and got on his nerves. So why was it so important to him that they get the demon out and save Stiles? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

He sighed when Scott walked away from him and after listening in on the conversation with his betas, and was sure that they won't kill each other if he went away, Derek walked to his car and started driving, hoping to be able to clear his head. He had to get to the bottom of this and the sooner the better because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was enough that he had to deal with hormonal pups, trying to find his inner alpha and hunters that were out for his blood. He did not need a demon running around Beacon Hills in the body of a human who he might be getting used to.

Driving around town and keeping a look out on the hunters, Derek's phone made a noise alerting him that he had gotten a text. Thinking that it was from one of the pack members, he almost slammed his breaks when he saw that it was in fact from Stiles.

'_Come quick or the human dies'_

Not knowing what to make of the text but not wanting to take any chances, he growled and turned his car around and drove to Stiles' house all teh while thinking of very painful things that he will do to the demon if it had done anything to Stiles.

* * *

Stiles was tapping his fingers inside his body waiting for the demon to wake up because he didn't like being awake and not being able to see anything and still feel his body even if he technically wasn't in charge of it anymore. Last night had been one of the longest days of his life that he could remember without taking his medication and he wasn't quite sure how he was awake at whatever the time was, but he was glad that they had found his dad and that the demon actually kept his word.

After Derek left his house, Stiles reminded the demon that he had promised Stiles to look for his dad and both set out to search for him. They found him not long after at the cemetery, by Stiles' moms grave. Apparently the sheriff had gone there after work and lost all track of time. Stiles was frustrated that he couldn't say anything to his dad to make him feel better but again was surprised when the demon helped the man get back home safely.

When Stiles was sure that his dad was sleeping he asked the demon why he had done what he did and the demon just shrugged without actually answering him.

"Will you shut up, up there?"

Stiles was sure that if he had control of his body, he would have jumped, but right now all he was able to do was ... well, nothing if he was quite honest with himself.

_Jeez, could you not scare me like that? And while we're on the subject, how is it that you can hear what I'm thinking but it doesn't work the other way around? Because I think it would be quite interesting to know what you think. I mean, it's only fair since you decided to high jack my body and not tell anyone how to get you out or what you want from me. Which isn't nice, you know._

"Because it doesn't work that way. I have to let you hear my thoughts and right now I don't think you are ready for that"

_But what if we get in trouble and you have to communicate with me? Then what?_

"I don't see how that would help either of us since you can't do anything"

_I see you're not a morning person, but right now that isn't my problem, so GET UP! Get up, get up, get up!_

Demon groaned and opened his eyes, blinking at the light streaming in through the window. He grabbed Stiles' phone and send a quick message to someone who he was sure could get the human to shut up, and it was time to start showing both of them what they are missing. And of course, the demon wasn't going to say no a little eye candy.

"Fine, I'm up, but don't think that I'm going to listen to you all the time" Demon said and got out of bed, and stood in front of his window, looking outside.

It was a dark day and it was sure that the dark clouds overhead were making him even more depressed.

_Maybe not but it's fun to see how far I can still push, besides you know all about the headaches I can give you, so I think it would be best if you just listened to me and not start any trouble._

"And I'm sure you remember that I can hurt you just as much" The demon said, pulling on clothes and walking out the door, downstairs to the kitchen.

_Let me guess, you'll bite my tongue off and then what? Admit it, you need me, which means you won't be doing anything that can damage me, and besides, you promised Derek that you won't hurt me and it's not polite to break a promise._

The demon rolled his eyes and grabbed a knife, looking in the fridge to find something to eat. Finally deciding on a ham and cheese sandwich, he took all the ingredients out and started cutting the cheese when he not so accidentally cut himself making Stiles yelp in his mind and the demon smirked, knowing that he got the desired result and his smirk widened when he heard the screeching of Derek's car.

Show time, the demon thought and raised the knife to his wrists, holding it there and waiting for Derek to find him.

"Stiles!"

"We're over here, Derek" The demon called back, when he heard that Derek had climbed in through the bedroom window and was now coming down the stairs.

"I got your message" Derek said, entering the kitchen and catching sight of what was going on. He could smell the blood and his jaw clenched when he saw that Stiles was standing with a knife to his wrist. He knew he had to be careful and not do anything stupid but that wasn't his strong suit. Derek much preferred to kill first and ignore questions later but he knew that that approach will not work in this case. "What are you doing?"

"Just having some fun" The demon said and his eyes went black. "Should we continue?". Pressing the knife deeper into the skin, blood started to pool out.

"Stop!" Derek said, taking a step forward.

"What's wrong, Derek?" The demon asked and took the knife away. He just stood there, looking at Derek, with a slight head tilt and a calculating look in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Derek growled.

"I want to have one day without having this kid in my head. How do you people stand him? He's driving me insane and I'm the evil one here." The demon confessed. He was trying really hard to ignore Stiles' shouting in his head, but he needed to do this so he could move on to step two of his plan.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just leave him alone?" Derek asked, stepping closer.

The demon pretended to be thinking about it and tapped his bleeding finger to his lips.

"Oh, I know" The demon suddenly said and raised the knife to his throat.

Derek's reflexes were much quicker and he slammed the demon into a wall, making the knife fall out of his hand.

"You do anything like that again, -"

"Whoa, whoa, easy" Stiles said and then realised that he actually said it out loud. "Hey, I can talk. Wait, I can talk! Derek, Derek, calm down, it's me, Stiles."

"And I'm supposed to believe you now, because?" Derek asked, still standing close and holding the human against the wall.

"Because it's the truth, so why don't you let me go so I can take care of my bleeding arm before I'm shoved back into nothingness" Stiles said.

Derek let him go, reluctantly and followed Stiles up to the bathroom. He was standing in the door way, watching Stiles clean up.

"Have you had any progress in finding out how to get that thing out of me yet?" Stiles asked, not turning back to look at Derek.

"I still don't know if you're telling the truth or not, so I'm not going to tell you anything. For all I know you are still the demon pretending to be Stiles so you can get the information out of me" Derek said.

"Fair enough, I wouldn't trust me either. I mean, who knows, he can probably hear everything either way so it's safer not to say anything, but can you tell Scott not to worry and tell everyone that I'm okay" Stiles said.

Derek nodded and when Stiles was done, they both went back into his bedroom. Stiles lied down on his bed and sighed.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be back in my body, even if I don't know for how long" Stiles said.

"Well, seeing as you're alright, I'm – "

"Yeah, yeah, go. I'll be fine. It's not like that thing was trying to kill me or anything" Stiles said.

Derek didn't know how to answer that. He knew that if he left now and the demon came back and did something to Stiles, he would never forgive himself, so with a sigh, he sat down on the computer chair and just watched Stiles.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to end it here because from next chapter stuff starts happening for real. So yeah, don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know I'm late, so sorry. I just wasn't happy with it and re-wrote the ending like five times and even though I'm still not fully happy, I thought I'll give it to you because tomorrow I'm leaving for the weekend and won't have internet where I'm going. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you are liking this story even if it it so different from the other D!S ones. I love you. All mistakes are mine and some of you were actually right about the whole who is in control thing. So read on and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 5

...

* * *

Monday morning came and when Stiles opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his room. He was in fact walking up the stairs of the school. Freaking out slightly, he tried to talk to the demon but found that he had lost his voice and that's when he heard the demon tell him that he had put Stiles on mute last night because he was interfering with his plans. Unable to convey his frustration out loud, Stiles was forced to grunt in silence and watch everything around him second hand.

His friend, Scott was walking beside him, he saw and conversing with the demon like nothing had happened. Confused he tried to listen to the conversation but he couldn't hear anything for the first ten minutes. Only when they were sitting in class, did the demon let him hear what was going around him.

"So what happened? How did you manage it?" Scott asked.

Stiles was confused. Why was his best friend asking a monster how he managed something? Surely there was something missing.

"I have no idea, just kind of happened. Believe me, I wish I knew but I'm glad that thing isn't in me anymore. It was freaky stuff, I tell ya" The demon answered in his best Stiles voice and shrugged. "So, did you guys find anything about it or not?"

Scott shook his head. "No, we weren't even close. Erica and Boyd had found something but when Derek called this morning and told us you were back, we kind of stopped" He said in hushed tones so that Mr. Harris wouldn't give them even more detention.

Not Stiles was really confused. Since when was he back and the demon away? Something wasn't right here and as soon as the class ended, Stiles asked question after question.

_What the hell is going on around here? Why does Scott think that I am back and you are away? What happened last night after ... after the whole kitchen incident? And why don't I remember anything about it? What does Derek have to do with any of this? What did you do?_

The demon calmly told him using his inner voice so that the students don't over hear anything, that it's all part of his plan and that he should be happy he doesn't remember anything. It wasn't a pretty sight, watching Derek asleep on his computer chair. It was a funny sight indeed but not pretty.

_What do you mean Derek was asleep on the chair? Why?_

"Because I pretended to be you and told him that I was afraid that I was going to come back, so he stayed." The demon answered walking outside and making sure that no wolves were around to hear him. "I told you there is something there, and you didn't believe me. And now that I have everyone convinced that I am you, it's going to be much easier to see what actually happens."

_Are you serious? No one is going to believe you for long, everyone knows how I am and I doubt you know enough to pull it off._

"You'd be surprised" Demon said, "Now be quiet and watch, I have work to do"

* * *

When Derek woke, he was momentarily confused where he was until he recognised the room. He was still In Stiles room. Looking over the sleeping human, he watched him, trying to determine if it was telling the truth. He didn't know much about demons to trust him enough and after what happened last night he was even more wary.

He told himself that the only reason he stayed the night was to try and catch the demon out on his lie, and not because he was actually worried for Stiles safety if it was true but he had been so tired that he had slept the whole night through without getting any wiser.

After a final look around, and hearing no one in the house with them, he made his way downstairs and left. He had to tell his pack to keep digging. Even if the real Stiles was back, it wouldn't hurt to gather as much information on demons just in case something like this would happen again, or if it decided to come back. Calling Scott, he told him what happened and asked, well ordered, Scott to pick Stiles up in the morning. He was assigning everyone on Stiles watch, and told his pack to make sure that Stiles isn't alone while at school.

Arriving back at his temporary home, he found the young pups all ready to leave, waiting new orders.

"Erica, you watch from afar." Derek said, "Try to see if there is anything different. The slightest change and you let me know right away."

Erica nodded and left. Derek turned to Isaac next.

"Make sure you watch him at all times. But not so closely that he would get suspicious. If it is Stiles he probably won't even notice, but if it's still the demon then it will know right away and then we will know." He told him.

"I can't watch him all the time; I have lacrosse practice after school." Isaac said. "Maybe we should get one of the humans to watch him too"

Derek growled but nodded. "Fine, watch him as much as you can and when he leaves school, call me." He answered and Isaac left the same way Erica did.

"Boyd, you have the easiest job. Research everything and anything. I want to know all there is to know about these things and how to get rid of them." Derek said and when he saw that Boyd was about to say something, he quickly added. "I'll do it from now until Isaac calls, but when you get back it's up to you"

"Okay Derek, but I agree with Isaac, we should get the others to watch him too. And maybe help with the research. It would go much faster if we had more people helping us." Boyd said and left.

Derek knew that his pack was right but he didn't trust the humans enough to let them help. Lydia maybe was teh only exception. He knew she was smart but she was also stubborn and would be hard to work with. He had heard from his pack that while he was making sure Stiles was alright, she had taken charge with the project and bossed everyone around. He liked that at least someone cared enough to spend the whole night with a group of werewolves and not be scared that they might hurt her, even if everyone knew that they won't.

Not liking what he was gonna do next, Derek growled and left to look for the girl. Finding her near the school, he stopped her and called her over.

"Honestly Derek, this whole lurking around look doesn't suit you." She said as soon as she stopped in front of him. "Now, what do you want?

He was slightly taken aback by how forward she was being because he was teh one who usually barked orders.

"We need help with research. Boyd is doing it after school, and I told him that you would help" Derek said.

"And what makes you think that I will?" Lydia asked. "I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of asking for someone's help nicely, but since I'm sure even talking to me is killing you I'll put you out of your misery and say yes. But just this once." She said and flipping her hair back turned and went back to school.

Derek stayed around long enough to see Scott and Stiles arrive and from what he could see and hear it really looked like everything was back to normal. But he still had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. It just felt too easy, especially after the demon told him that the only way to get him out of Stiles is to kill Stiles.

* * *

During his school time, Stiles was even more bored than usual because this time he couldn't talk to Scott and was amazed at his friends' inability to know the difference.

"Yeah it was fine, but Lydia kind of took over and Erica wanted to rip her in pieces but Isaac and Boyd calmed down." Scott was saying and laughing at lunch. "I kind of think Erica was hoping to be the female in the pack and then Lydia happened"

"Erica is the female in the pack, I think you mean she was hoping to be the Alpha female, Scott" The demon said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

He had to give it to him, he's been listening to the demon all day and he was actually better at being him that Stiles was.

"You're starting to sound like you again" Scott said.

"Yeah, well, I told you, I just wasn't feeling it this morning. It takes a lot out of a guy, you know, the whole being possessed by a demon thing" Demon said and laughed.

_Oh, come on. Really Scott? You're just gonna take it like that? Would I ever say anything like that? Some best friend you are._

"What are we talking about?" Lydia asked when she sat down next to them.

"Scott was telling me about how you took over the meeting" Demon said and Lydia gave Scott a look that clearly said that he talks too much but Scott didn't see it.

The demon was also tired of being surrounded by Stiles' so called friends all day and the werewolves. They must think he's and idiot not picking up on the fact that Derek didn't believe him, but he didn't react when he saw someone stand too close, or when someone was looking at him from across the room. He just continued to ignore them and pretend that he hadn't noticed a thing.

_Well what did you think they were gonna do, just believe you and pretend nothing happened? You obviously haven't been around werewolves for long then. Derek doesn't trust anyone, I doubt he trusts himself for that matter. So just suck it up or tell the truth._

"Someone had to take charge and get things done. They had nothing until I came along" Lydia said.

"So you did find something?" The demon asked.

Lydia paused for a moment, weighing her options. "No, we didn't. Not much anyways." She said with a smile.

_If they don't trust you, why do you think that they are going to tell you anything? And here I thought you were smarter than that._

Jackson had joined them not long after but Stiles told them that he wasn't feeling well and he was gonna go get some fresh air.

Walking outside, he noticed that someone was following him but paid no attention to them until he got to his car. Then just in the right moment, he turned around and pretended to be scared just like Stiles would have done. "Jeez what is it with you werewolves and sneaking up on people?" He asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Erica said. The demon recognised her from Stiles' memories. "Going somewhere?"

"No, of course not." He answered.

Erica gave him a 'I don't believe you' look and the demon was forced to talk more.

"Okay fine, I was just gonna go home. I still don't feel well after last night"

Erica's face softened but not by much. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"Why would I want that? You've been nothing but horrid to me. You don't need to act all nice just because I was housing a demon for a few days." The demon said and got in the car and drove off.

_Feel better?_

He could hear Stiles laughter in his head and shook it. "You do realise that they basically pity you, right? And you call them your friends"

_Hey, you don't talk bad about my friends. You have no right._

"I was just saying"

_Yeah, well don't._

"Oh don't pout. With any luck we'll be seeing more of them very soon"

* * *

The rest of the day had gone almost the same way. When they arrived home, Derek was waiting for him in the room. While angry at first, the demon thanked Derek and tried to ignore him as much as he could. They both didn't want to talk and when Derek asked why, the demon told him the same thing that he told everyone, he was still recovering from the demon.

He fell asleep with the Alpha in the room and when he awoke, the room was empty just like the day before.

Tuesday was even more boring because now almost everyone was talking to him every second and he couldn't get away from them for even a minute. Stiles' constant commentary on everything was giving him headaches and no matter how many times he put him on mute, he couldn't do that to everyone else and was forced to sit with them and chat and pretend to be Stiles.

At night, Derek was either in the room with him, waiting for him to fall asleep or creeping somewhere outside. He knew he was there because every time he would look outside the window to check, he was greeted by red glowing eyes. He had no minute of privacy and was forced to talk to Stiles using his inner voice and it was getting harder to concentrate.

By Thursday, he was ready to just lock himself in Stiles' room and just hide under the bed.

* * *

**How was it? Was it alright? Please review and let me know if you are still loving this story. :) -QE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Hello my darlings. So sorry for the long wait but to make it up to you, this chap is extra long and many things happen here. I hope you like it. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and added to their alerts. And yes, this demon is different from all the others found in D!S list. This one is nice, though I can't say if he still will be after this. But you'll just have to see for yourselves. Please review and let me know if you liked it. - QE**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 6

...

* * *

Stiles wanted to laugh at seeing how much trouble the demon was having by pretending to be him. He was a bit hurt that no one had noticed anything but it was all worth it by seeing how the demon was slowly getting annoyed with everyone and knew that it will be a mother of time before either the demon will have enough and do something that will alert everyone to what was really going on or he will start taking out his frustrations on someone else. Stiles rather hoped it would be the former.

All week Stiles was watching silently from the dark corners of his mind what was going on around him and he couldn't help but laugh when he felt how the demon was feeling. That was another thing that was happening lately. Stiles could feel what the demon was feeling; sometimes even hear the demon's thoughts. He was sure to hide that little fact as much as he could, because he didn't want that little advantage to go away.

Now knowing that the demon was getting more frustrated by the minute because Scott was on his way to pick him up for school, Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

_What's the matter? Can't handle a few humans?_

"That is beyond not funny. How can you stand it? They are everywhere." The demon said, sitting down on the floor in the corner of the room, holding his hands on his head.

_Don't blame me; it was you who decided to live in me. And didn't you start this all to get some kind of reaction out of my friends? From what I'm seeing you have achieved just that so why don't you just... I don't know, leave?_

"Yes, but it's still not what I wanted. Besides, I already told you, I have my eye on someone and the only way I can get to them is through you, so shut up" The demon said frustrated.

_You said no such thing. I think I would have remembered a conversation that went along the lines of 'Stiles, I need your body to get someone's attention, I hope you don't mind'. _

"So I didn't say it in such detail, doesn't mean I didn't say it"

_I think that's exactly what it means. Who is it anyway? From what I remember you didn't exactly went out at night meeting anyone so unless it all happened before you took over my body, thank you for that by the way, it has to be someone from my friends and I doubt –_

"Finally got it, did you?" The demon asked, smirking.

_I swear if you tell me it's one of my friends, I will find a way to get you out of me and will kill you myself._

"But I haven't even done anything yet"

_It's the yet that frightens me._

"Well there isn't much I can do about that now is there?"

_You could start by getting out of me and going on your merry way._

"Where would the fun be in that?" The demon said.

_You know, for someone who is almost hiding under my bed because you can't handle my friends and the pack, those are mighty strong words. And let's not forget that you now have a crush on someone who I'm pretty sure doesn't know about and it apparently the only way they could know about it requires for you to use me as you wish. Did I leave anything out?_

The demon rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance because for once something Stiles had said was actually true, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Instead he refused to answer and got ready for school. It wasn't going to get him anywhere if he were to hide out in the human's room. That would arouse even more suspicion.

The thing was though, that the demon actually liked Stiles' friends. Sure they were annoying and didn't know the meaning of personal space and after being a demon for as long as he had been, it was slightly unnerving that they cared about someone as much as they cared about Stiles and no matter what he said the demon didn't actually want to leave.

It's been a mighty long time since he had anything remotely resembling a family in his life, if he had it ever, the details on his life had been slightly foggy since he arrived here, but none the less he was slowly getting attached to the humans and Stiles. Out of all the meat suits he had worn and there hadn't been many, Stiles was the only one who actually interested him enough that he didn't kill him right away. Something about this kid drew him in and he knew that once he was done with him, he will need someone to take care of him, if the leaving didn't actually kill Stiles in the first place.

_So what's the plan for today? Gonna pretend to be me some more?_

"Oh you know me so well" He said.

Grabbing his backpack he left the room and walked downstairs. Another new thing that the demon had learned this week was that he needed food. Well, the human inside of him needed food. That was something new because whenever he would posses someone, they would die almost right away and he needn't bother with such trivial things as food, but Stiles did need food. And some kind of pills that he didn't like one bit but had to take to keep up the charade. So while he was in the kitchen, he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge that was made the night before and hearing Scott honk the horn, the demon sighed and walked out.

_Remember now; be nice unless you want everyone to find out the truth._

_Yeah, yeah whatever, just make sure no one plans anything behind our back because you know what will happen if they try to force me out._

* * *

The time he spent at that forsaken thing called school was the worst time of his life. After a week of going there, he could understand why Stiles hated it so much as did the rest of the people going. He found out that kids went to that place for years and that just made his skin crawl. Even hell wasn't as bad as school, the demon thought. Afterwards, it was Lydia's turn to drive him home but he noticed that they were going the wrong way and he asked her why.

"Oh, I just need to run a quick errand on the way, you don't mind, do you?" She said, "Great."

"Sure, whatever you want Lydia"

_Can you be a bit more enthusiastic? This is the girl of my dreams and I wish I was actually fully present to enjoy the ride, but since I can't, thanks to you again, you will just have to do it for us._

"So, how are things, everything alright?" She asked, giving him a small smile.

"Um, yeah. Why?" The demon asked and Stiles just wanted to slap him.

_Well done, because that is exactly what I would have said._

_What do you want me to say then?_

_I don't know, just imagine that you want her and say something along those lines. Oh and by the way, she's driving to Derek's, I think something is up._

The demon hadn't even noticed it until Stiles told him and right away he started feeling uneasy. He was sure that he was being very careful at school and at home but maybe someone heard him this morning and now was going to try to get rid of him.

"Your errand is at Derek's? Really, Lydia?" He asked, trying hard to keep the venom out of his voice.

"I'm not actually a fan of going there but I was called, so since you are stuck with me, I took you with me with hopes that he won't keep me there for too long. I do have things to do" Lydia said and laughed.

The demon nodded and tuned out whatever she was saying after that. Getting to know Lydia wasn't his highlight of the week. He found out more than he liked about her and Jackson, and he hoped that he could forget it all but so far no luck.

"What did he want?" The demon asked after a while. He couldn't handle Lydia's constant chatter about Jackson, shoes or whatever else she was talking about.

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"Derek."

"Oh, I don't know, he didn't tell me" She answered.

_Big surprise there then._

When they arrived, no one was outside and no matter how much he protested against going inside with Lydia, in the end she won and he was almost dragged out of the car. Walking inside, he seemed almost normal but deep inside the demon and surprisingly Stiles also, were both on edge. Everything around them was dark and quiet and with werewolves around that was never a good sign.

_I don't like this._

_You're not the only one._

"Wait here; I'll go see where everyone is" Lydia said and left him alone in the middle of a dark room under the only lamp in the whole place.

He tried to look around but he couldn't see anything and when the light above switched off, Stiles was muttering to himself so fast that even the demon couldn't understand what he was saying.

Suddenly all the lights were turned on, making the demon squint, and out jumped all the friends shouting surprise which in turn made the demon and Stiles welp.

"You should have seen your face" Scott said, coming closer and laughing.

"You should have taken a picture then I would have been able to" The demon said, trying to laugh.

He saw that everyone was here, Scott and Allison, Jackson was standing with Lydia, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were standing in one corner by the table and only now the demon noticed that the table had food and drinks on it and cake. Why was cake there? Derek was nowhere to be seen but he thought that he was just somewhere creeping and will come out of his wolf cave when ever.

"So what is all this?" He asked.

"It's a party for you, Stiles" Allison said. "Since we couldn't give you one when it happened, we figured why not now"

"When what happened?" He asked.

"When you got free from ... the thing" Scott said.

"Oh right, great." He said, "Thanks guys, you're the best"

_A few hours ago you didn't even didn't like them._

_A few hours ago, I didn't like you._

For the next couple hours they all had a great time. They ate and drunk and played games and the wolves were competing with each other; who was the strongest, who was the fastest, loudest, and scariest. Sometimes during the night Derek had come out of the hiding and the demon noticed how much the alpha was watching him. It made him feel weird, because almost everyone at one point or another had stared at him, but Derek didn't look away after a while, or blink. He just ... stared.

He also noticed that his drink tasted funny. After drinking all the stuff Stiles kept trying to tell him to try, he knew that coke wasn't supposed to taste like that and after another hour, he was starting to feel strange. His head was foggy and he couldn't think straight. He got up from the beanbag chair that Lydia had brought to the party and noticed how unstable he was on his feet.

_I think something's wrong. I feel fine but I can tell you don't._

_What gave you that idea?_

_Don't talk back just try to get out of here._

And that was the last thing he heard from Stiles or anyone when he felt something struck him at the back of his head and he fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't hurt him too much?" Lydia asked, when Derek picked up Stiles' body and sat him in a chair and tied his ankles and his arms to the chair.

"Trust me; I didn't hurt Stiles at all." Derek answered, and gave her a look that clearly said 'don't undermine my authority'.

"But how can you be sure?" Scott asked, next to Derek. "How do you know that the book was right?"

"I just do, alright." Derek said. "Now watch him while I get the rest of the things."

Erica followed Derek out while the rest of them stood around Stiles and just watched. They all had mixed emotions showing on their faces. Neither of them knew if this ritual was going to work but they all knew that they had to do something. They knew right away that Stiles wasn't really back. The one thing the demon forgot about while pretending to be gone was that a human's scent was different to a demon's scent.

While Scott and the rest of the young wolves were too weak to pick up the different scent, Derek knew right the difference. Not right away, of course. He was too wrapped up in hoping for the best before he came to his senses and figured out what was really going on. The he hit the books like never before. It wasn't easy to keep things from the rest of the humans and try to find a cure for this whole thing but Erica had found him one night on one of the laptops and asked what was wrong.

It was then Derek told her the truth and she promised to help him. That was also the night Derek has smashed all the other laptops against a wall because he couldn't find what he was looking for. Erica laughed at him and they decided that he will look in the books and she will try to find as much as she could online. It wasn't easy since Derek insisted on sleeping over at the Stilinski house every night just to watch over Stiles', but Erica had a suspicion that there was another reason the alpha did what he did. A reason perhaps even he wasn't aware of yet.

So she kept her mouth shut and helped him find everything.

The ritual they needed they found only last night. It didn't say how it will go but from what they understood about it, it was supposed to draw the demon out of the human safely. The side effects could be coma for days or weeks, temporary memory loss and worst case scenario – death. They all hoped that it won't come to that.

Derek strolled back into the room with candles, herbs and an athame.

"What's that for?" Jackson asked.

"We are going to need blood" Derek replied and put all the stuff in front of Stiles' body.

"We all have to sit or stand in a circle with the possessed in the middle" Erica began reading from the book she was carrying. "Then we need to draw blood from the possessed and mix it with the herbs while we chant"

"And it will work?" Allison asked softly.

"Let's hope so" Derek said.

They all took their places and each lit a candle. The demon began to stir awake. They all drew in a breath, worried about what will happen.

"Derek" Lydia whispered.

Derek nodded and stood in front of the demon. He slapped him to wake him up more and when the demon lifted his head up they all gasped when they saw the black eyes.

"Figured it out, did you?" The demon asked, smirking sickly.

"Better late than never" Scott said angrily from the side and the demon turned his head to look at him.

"If that makes you sleep better, keep telling yourself that" Demon said.

"Enough." Derek growled. "We made the mistake of trusting you before. Now it's time for you to leave"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Demon asked, then looked around and saw what they had prepared. "This? You have got to be kidding me. Fine, give it your best try but if you do it, I will promise you that I won't be leaving alone"

"What is he talking about?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, you haven't told them?" Demon asked, "It says in the book, the demon will leave with a life of another. What do you think that means?"

"He's lying right?" Scott asked. "Derek tell me he's lying"

"He's lying" Derek said but that was the truth. It did say so in the book. The only reason he didn't tell them that was because he wants to protect them. He has a plan how to make sure that none of the others die. Only him.

They all started chanting and the demon started trying to move but the ropes were keeping him in place. Derek came closer with the athame and cut Stiles' arm, drawing blood. He rested his hands on the demon's arms; pressing so more blood came out and leaned close to his ear.

"You won't hurt anyone ever again" Derek said.

"Want to bet?" The demon said and managed to get the knife from Derek's hand and stabbed himself in the stomach. "By the way, you might want to hurry, the human is dying and I'm taking him with me"

Many things happened at once then. The girls screamed seeing blood pool out of Stiles' stomach. Derek was so shocked that he just stood frozen. Scott was trying to get Derek to focus but then they all found that they were all frozen in place. No one could move apart from Derek but he wasn't doing anything.

"DEREK!" Scott yelled and that snapped him out of it.

Derek quickly made a cut on his arm and pressed it against the cut on Stiles' arm and finished the incantation.

The last thing anyone saw was black smoke surrounding them all.

* * *

***hides behind a pillow* Do you hate me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hi. New chapter is here. Was supposed to upload it on Saturday but I didn't like it so re-wrote the whole thing and I think it's better now. To answer a few questions: No, he isn't going to die. No, it's not the end, yet. I'm thinking there will be another 3 or 4 chapters. No, there won't be any smut in this story but I promise to write a smutty one shot when this story is done. Also, how about a deal? I'll give you a chapter a day if you promise to review the cookies out of the chapters. How does that sound? If I'll get 10 reviews on this chap, you'll have another chap tomorrow. And so forth until I finish the story. Sounds good? Let me know in a review. -QE**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 7

* * *

The darkness surrounding then when they woke alarmed the pack. Weather they were human and wolf, it still managed to scare them because they didn't know what it was or what had happened. Allison and Lydia were the first to open their eyes and they gasped when they saw that they had been thrown against the walls with the rest of the pack. Bodies were laying everywhere, some in very uncomfortable positions and the girls were glad that the rest of them could heal. Allison had a minor scratch on her forehead and little blood was coming out. Lydia had small bruises too but nothing major. Not like the boys who probably had broken limbs and internal bleeding.

When Allison stood, she noticed that the chair which held the demon was empty and Stiles' body was lying on the ground, face down and he was bleeding. She wanted to rush to him but she felt Lydia's hand on her, stopping her. Instead she went to check on Scott. Allison had to wake him up and he groaned. He had a few bones broken but was slowly healing back to normal. Lydia was at Jackson's side and he too was worse for wear.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd were the closest to Derek and when they got him up, they all just stared at Stiles' body not knowing what to do.

"Well, isn't someone going to do anything?" Lydia asked frustrated not no one was even moving closer to the body. "I don't have your wolf powers to know if everything is alright with him"

"I can't tell" Scott said, "He seems okay"

"He's not" Derek said. He could tell that Stiles wasn't alright. Not at all.

"Oh this is ridiculous" Lydia said and moved slowly closer to the boy.

She was worried that at the last minute Stiles is going to jump up and scare her, that's what she was expecting. What happened really scared her. Stiles wasn't waking up. No matter how much she pushed and pulled at him. He was just lying there, unmoving.

"Stiles. Wake up." She kept repeating.

"We should get him to the hospital." Erica said.

"And then what? We don't even know if it worked or not" Jackson piped in.

"It's better than to just leave him here" Erica said back.

"She's right." Derek said. "We'll take him. Scott you have to figure out what to tell the sheriff when he finds out. And your mom"

"That'll be fun" Jackson said.

"Shut up, Jackson. If you aren't going to help then shut up" Erica said.

"This is me helping" He said and just shrugged.

Derek rolled his eyes and told everyone to go home and deal with the problem there. He said he will call if they were needed again and everyone apart from his betas left. Scott didn't want to leave but Allison convinced him that it would be better if he wasn't at the hospital when Derek brought him in, after all he will have to answer some questions from Stiles' dad later on anyway, and they all needed a little rest before that.

"So what didn't you tell them?" Isaac asked when the rest had left.

Derek looked at the boy and sighed. He hated what had happened and that he had to keep lying to everyone but he just wanted to protect them. He walked to the body and picked him up. Stiles was lying in his arms like a rag doll. It was painful to see the once loudmouth, can't stop talking to save his own life human, not completely broken looking.

"He's alive. That's a good thing right now. No one died" Erica said.

"He can still die later" Boyd said and Erica gave him a look that clearly said shut up.

"No one is going to die. Not now, not later." Erica said. "I'm going with Derek. You two clean up in here"

"Who said you can boss us around?" Isaac asked.

"Just shut up and help out will you" She answered.

""Meet us at the hospital later" Derek said and the betas nodded. He gestured with his head to Erica that they were going now and she followed him out.

"Should I hold him while you drive?" the blond asked when they reached the car.

"Now, I'll do it. You drive" He said and showed the keys in her hands.

Erica stood there gobsmacked. Did Derek really just let her drive his car? The situation with Stiles must be affecting Derek more than she thought. She helped open the door and held Stiles while Derek climbed in at the back. She passed his gently back and then moved to the front and started the car. It didn't take them long to reach the hospital and when they got there they saw that Scott and Allison were already there waiting for them.

Scott explained how he told his mom that Stiles had fallen and hit his head and that Derek was bringing him in. Erica was glad that he hadn't told her the truth but she imagined it would be hard to believe. After all neither of them believed it when they were first told. And they are part of the supernatural world.

Derek carried Stiles in and when Scott's mom saw them she ordered them in a room and started checking Stiles over when he was put on the bed. Erica was standing the furthest away from Stiles; it wasn't because she didn't care, she just didn't like the smell that was coming from him. She looked over to Derek and Scott to see if they could smell it and saw that they too had similar expressions on their faces. She wanted to get out of the room but felt like that would be seen as bad behaviour on her part, so she remained in the room, closest to the window, waiting for it to be over.

When Mrs McCall was finished checking Stiles, she asked everyone to step out of the room and Erica was the first to bolt out.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Mom, I told you, Stiles fell and hit his head and we couldn't wake him up so we got him here" Scott said.

"Aha, and where did he fall from?" She asked looking at all their faces.

"The chair" Scott said but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

His mom looked at him in a way that clearly said she didn't believe a word he was saying and told them all to stay there until the sheriff came.

"What was that smell?" Erica asked when they were alone.

"What smell?" Allison asked.

"It's Stiles, he's ..." Scott said but couldn't finish.

"He's not well. He's alive but ... I don't know what the ritual did. And I doubt the doctors will know what's wrong with him until they do all the tests" Derek said.

"But he's gonna be alright?" Allison asked.

Derek opened his mouth to reply but then froze when he heard the sheriff. He could tell from the man's heartbeat that he was angry, worried and scared. They all turned to where the sounds were coming from and saw Stiles' dad walking towards them.

"Which one of you is responsible?" He asked them.

"It was my fault" Scott and Derek said at the same time.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at them and then shook his head.

"I knew him hanging out with you is going to be dangerous." He said. "You think I don't know when my son comes home barely being able to stand on his own two feet after a night out with you and your pack of criminals. You better hope that he wakes up and soon because if anything happens to him, I will lock you all up. And you Scott, should really think about the kind of company you keep" He said and walked away from them into the room where Stiles was.

* * *

Hours later when the sheriff had left and the rest of the pack arrived, they all waited outside. His father had made it clear that none of them were allowed inside Stiles' room and so far they all complied with the order. It was starting to get light outside when Lydia woke up and saw that someone from their group was missing. She wanted to wake the rest of them up until she saw Derek standing in by Stiles' bed. She got up quietly, not to wake anyone else, though she doubted that anyone was actually sleeping. The hospital chairs were overly uncomfortable and the werewolves were surely so in tune with each other that they all knew what was happening around them. But still she got up and went to stand by the door, watching Derek just stand there and look at Stiles.

She thought back to when did this change started and figured that she didn't even notice when she herself started liking Stiles and saw him less annoying and more fun. It must have been around the time when she found out what was going on with her and her friends. She opened the door and walked in. Derek didn't even look back to see who it was. Lydia thought that at times like these it was good to have a talent for knowing who is behind you.

"How is he?" She asked.

"The same" Derek answered.

"How long have you been up?" Lydia wondered. She walked closer to Stiles and touched his hand.

"The whole night" Derek said.

"Have you talked to him?"

"What would I say?"

"Anything. Just talk to him." Lydia said with a smile. "I'll get you some coffee"

Derek looked at the girl and nodded. When she left, he sat down on the chair next to the bed and took a deep breath before starting.

"Stiles, I –"Derek started but paused not knowing what to say. How do you talk to someone who was basically in a coma? He brought his hand to his head and run it through his hair. This was stupid, he thought. It wasn't going to work. "I have no idea what to say, but Lydia isn't gonna stop until I do so ... You need to wake up. You know that you do. Everyone needs you to be here. And I'm sorry that ... that you are here now, lying in this bed. It wasn't supposed to happen"

Derek stopped talking when he heard Lydia returning but she stayed outside this time, probably to give him more time. He didn't know what else to say. There were many things he wanted to say but he just didn't know how. He took Stiles' hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Just come back. We need you" He said and let go of the hand but found that something was holding him in place. He lifted his head to look at Stiles and found that he was looking back at him.

He was gonna say something but the moment he felt glad that Stiles was awake he was burdened with fear that it wasn't all over and that the demon was still in him.

"It's me" Stiles said as if he could read Derek's mind.

"I'll tell the others" He said.

"No, wait, please" Stiles whispered, still holding on to Derek's hand. "I know what you did, I saw it all. Um, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you"

Derek nodded, not saying a word and when Stiles let his hand go, he left the room to tell the others that Stiles was awake.

Everyone rushed into the room at once, happy that he was fine. Lydia and Allison were hugging him; Erica just smiled and said how happy she was that he was finally awake. Scott started talking about how much he missed. Isaac and Boyd didn't say anything; they stood by the door watching everyone.

Jackson walked up to Derek outside. "Is it him this time?" He asked.

"I think so" Derek said.

"But you don't know?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

""I guess we'll just have to see" Derek said and walked back inside the room.

After Stiles was looked over by the doctor and told that he was absolutely fine but has to stay in for another day, he told everyone to go home. Only Derek remained behind and he waited with Stiles until the sheriff came.

* * *

**I didn't know how to finish it but though here was a good place seeing what happens next. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey. Wow was this long or what? I apologise for the wait. My muse went away because this was supposed to be the last chapter but then she came back with more awesome ideas and good news, more chapters to come. Not sure how many, oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck by me for this long, I love you. And thank you to everyone who added to their alerts. I know some of you had questions about what happened with the stab wound; some of it is answered here, some not, because it's an important plot piece. This chapter, as is the whole story, is dedicated to my magical unicorn. The Stiles to my Derek, because yes I am that evil. *you know*. I hope you all like this chap and please review. :) -QE**

* * *

The End

...

Chapter 8

* * *

Stiles woke with a start and sat up in bed, gasping for air. His eyes darted around the room until he realised that he was still in the hospital room. He turned his head and looked towards the window seeing how it was still dark outside and he sighed in relief. He lay back down and ran a hand down his face, still slightly breathing deep. He thought back to what had waked him and his mind was flooded with images from his dream. Lips were moving together against someone's and he remembered the feeling of when hands were roaming over his back, nails or claws, he wasn't quite sure, digging in and the need to be close to the person was so strong that he still felt the aftershocks of it. He also realised that he was hard and groaned at that. This was not the ideal situation or place to have a hard on but he was glad that no one was there with him to witness his shame. Shaking his head of the images and feeling from the dream, he closed his eyes once more and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

He knew that he would be going home in the morning and hopefully everything would be back to normal. The past week hadn't been exactly a walk in the part for Stiles, what with being possessed and watching from the sidelines as the demon wrecked havoc amongst his friends and Derek. At the thought of Derek, Stiles groaned because he remembered what had happened the first night he was possessed. He was surprised that the alpha hadn't actually killed him yet because of that oh so surprising kiss that happened but Stiles put it down to the fact that Derek couldn't kill him while he was already in hospital and was just waiting for Stiles to get back home and then he will slam him into a wall and break him in half.

_I wouldn't mind him bending me in half._

Stiles was surprised at the thought. Where had that come from? He had never before thought of something like this, at least not with Derek. He shook his head once more. Truth be told, ever since the kiss between him, well the demon in him, and Derek happened, he had thought about it once or twice. But it was hard not to when there was demon in you who would go on and on about things he wanted Derek to do to him and once actually gave Stiles an image so powerful that he couldn't help but be aroused. He was a teenage boy and it was normal to have these feeling, right? Exactly, so he shouldn't have to ashamed of the fact that he actually wanted to be slammed into a wall right now.

A few minutes went by and then Stiles heard his door opening and his eyes flew open. Since there was no light in the room, he couldn't see who it was but by the way they were carrying themselves, Stiles recognises Derek immediately.

"You know, you aren't as quiet as you pretend to be" Stiles said and sat up.

Derek stopped and turned on the lights that were furthest away from Stiles and him and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, unsure of how he should act. He didn't know what he was still doing here, but he wanted to make sure Stiles was safe. After all, if morning came and something had happened, Derek knew that the sheriff would have blamed him and he would be right to. Stiles might be only a human but he was sort of a part of the pack and the pack looked after its own.

Stiles shrugged at the question and his moved over Derek, taking in his form and how tired he looked. "Have you been here the whole time?" Stiles asked, arching his brows. He didn't know how he felt about that. Either it was really nice or incredibly creepy; especially since Stiles thought back on his theory that Derek was just waiting for the perfect time to shove him into something.

_And do something._

Stiles groaned at the thought. Seriously, where were they coming from? He certainly didn't want to be thinking about that right now. Not when the star of his latest fantasies was sitting right there. His heartbeat picked up and he cursed himself knowing that Derek would pick up on that. He willed himself to calm down and relax. No point stressing about something that will never happen. Because he would never tell anyone what he was thinking. They would surely think that he had completely lost his mind. Bringing his eyes back to Derek, he noticed the man watching him with a strange look on his face.

And that was what unnerved Stiles. He pretty much knew all the looks Derek had, how he didn't know, and this look was new. He wondered when he had gotten the new look and then almost laughed because he imagined the alpha wolf going to a shop and looking through a catalogue, trying to find the perfect look to scare everyone with. Wolves R Us, Stiles thought.

"Yeah" Derek said and brought a hospital coffee cup to his lips, which Stiles hadn't noticed before. His eyes lingered on the others lips and on instinct his own tongue moved over his lips.

"Well, thanks, I guess. You know you didn't have to do that. I mean, I appreciate it and all but seriously, you should go home and rest, man" Stiles said.

Derek just shrugged and put the cup on the table next to the bed and turned his attention back to Stiles. "You didn't answer how you are feeling" Derek asked again and rested both hands on the bed Stiles was in, his hands almost touching Stiles' and he could feel the warms of the others hands.

"Oh, right, sorry." Stiles said. "Yeah, good, I think. Major headache but that's to be expected, right?"

"What about the cut?" Derek asked, motioning to his abdomen.

"What cut?" Stiles asked and frowned. He lifted his shirt up to his neck, revealing his chest and stomach but no scar was found to indicate that there ever was a cut. "Where?"

Derek's eyes narrowed and he looked at the skin showed to him and brought his hand to run over the place he had seen the demon stab himself and he thinking how could it had disappeared over night. Noticing that his fingers were still brushing over Stiles' skin he pulled the hand away and instead he moved the hand over to the side of Stiles' head. Stiles froze at the touch and swallowed hard because Derek had moved closer to him to inspect the nonexistent head wound and all the thoughts about him and Derek came rushing back. Derek's fingers lightly poked at Stiles' head and then he looked at Stiles and their eyes met. Stiles was breathing hard now and tried to stop imagining what would happen if Derek would just move his head just a little bit more closer to his and his eyes dropped down to Derek's mouth.

Derek heard the shift in Stiles' heartbeats and knew that what he was doing wasn't exactly alpha looking after his pack members but ever since that night when he found out that Stiles was possessed, it stirred all sorts of feelings in him, feeling he didn't think he would ever have after Kate, and he was utterly confused. Without thinking about it too much, he pressed his mouth to Stiles'.

Stiles didn't have time to react before Derek pulled away and with a confused look left his room.

_Well that was nice_.

Stiles blinked to see if maybe he was actually still dreaming because there was no way that actually happened just now. Did it? He didn't think he was dreaming but it was strange none the less. Because just as he thinks Derek should move closer so he can kiss him, Derek does it himself and then runs away. Stiles sure didn't think that would happen. If anything he thought that if he kissed Derek, and he didn't know why he felt like he would, Derek would push him away and finally be true to his promise and rip his throat out with his teeth.

_Sure wouldn't mind that, minus the ripping of throats. Kissing of necks, now that would be much more pleasant._

After another hour of sitting there and starring into space, Stiles finally nodded off and when he woke next, it was morning and he was going home.

* * *

The doctors still advised him to take it easy and plenty of bed rest and Stiles as much as he didn't want to just lie in bed for days, didn't have a choice because over the next few days he had so many visitors that he was forced to stay in bed and rest, no matter how much he protested.

Scott was first to visit him, without Allison, which made Stiles very surprised, and they spent the day playing video games and catching up on everything that he had missed. He didn't mention what happened at the hospital because he was sure his best friend would think that he had completely lost his mind and would just laugh telling him that he had just dreamed the whole thing. So they talked about school, Allison, lacrosse, Allison and Allison. He was happy that things between his friend and Allison were still great, he was but there is only so long he can listen to Scott blabber about his girlfriend. So after a few hours, he told Scott that he was tired and shooed him away.

He wasn't tired at all. He couldn't sleep even if he tried because he was replaying the barely there kiss in his mind so many times that details began to blur together and he was sure that half of the things he remembered didn't actually happen but he had thought of them himself. What also made things worse was the fact that when he tried to call Derek to talk to him, the call was answered by everyone but Derek. After three days, he gave up and told himself that if Derek wanted to talk to him, he knew where to find him.

Next came Lydia, armed with homework. She told him that just because he was possessed, didn't mean that he could not study. Stiles had argued that it was exactly what it meant until she told him that technically he was in school and at most of his lessons, since the demon was doing such a good job at pretending to be him.

When she sat down on his bed and covered his hand with hers, Stiles was surprised that he didn't feel the same level of attraction to her as he had before. He looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand and telling her that everything was fine and she shouldn't worry about him so much to which Lydia of course replied that she worries about everyone and that he should feel very lucky and privileged that she had taken time out of her busy shopping schedule to come and see how he was.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

Stiles sighed, knowing he couldn't tell her the truth. He wasn't sure he even believed it himself. Maybe he did dream the whole thing after all. "What do you mean?" He said instead. Maybe if he asked enough questions, she would forget what she asked and they could change the topic and talk about other things.

"Come on, Stiles. I can see that something has happened" She said with a smile, "So why don't you tell me so I can fix it and get you back to your old self"

"Lydia, it's nothing. Really" He replied. He knew that if anyone was to figure things out, Lydia would be the first. She was too smart for her own good and sometimes it scared Stiles. No one should be that smart and be able to hide it so well. He was sure that if she wanted to she could take over the world and no one would even complain.

She looked at him with a look that he recognised as one of her fine-don't-tell-me-I-will-find-out-anyway-and-then-you'll-be-sorry looks. Flipping her hair back with her hand, she stood and smiled at Stiles. "Alright, I've spent enough time here, I'll see you later, Stiles" She said and left him.

Then no one came at all. He was surprised and maybe a little hurt that they left him alone just after two days, but his dad had informed him at lunch that he had told his friends to not come that day because his dad had taken a day off works so they could spend some time together. And they did. The watched old family movies, talked about his mom and how scared his dad was when he got the call telling him his son was in hospital.

"I'm sorry for worrying you" Stiles said after dinner was eaten and plates were cleared, both men sitting in the living room and watching some nonsense on the TV that neither of them were paying attention to.

"It's alright, son. I know it wasn't your fault" His dad said.

"Dad, this is me we're talking about, we both know it was my fault" Stiles said and laughed.

"Not according to Scott and Derek" Sheriff said, looking at Stiles with a look that was only reserved when Stiles had done something and his dad found out and now was waiting for him to confess.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, sitting up straighter and feeling nervous.

"When I came to the hospital, the lot of them were there and both of them said it was their fault." The sheriff said, "I know Scott is a good kid, and it's usually you who gets him in trouble, so I knew he was lying. But that Derek fella is shady and it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he was responsible"

"Dad, it wasn't Derek's fault. It was mine" Stiles said.

His dad nodded, still not completely believing him and after a while went back to his room, leaving Stiles downstairs.

When he himself went back to his room, he was only 50% surprised to find Derek there. Sitting in the corner in complete darkness. Like the creeper that he was. His heart picked up speed again and he knew he had to find a way to make it stop doing that every time Derek was near.

_You know you like it._

Standing in the doorway of his room probably wasn't the best idea, so Stiles stepped in and closed the door behind him and still started at Derek who in turn was staring back. Not knowing what to say, Stiles walked over to his bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs together. When he felt a hand on both of his, he turned his head and looked at Derek, and he could only see two red eyes because he still hadn't turned on the light.

"Stop that" Derek said and pulled back his hand, resting back into the chair.

"No" Stiles said and started up again.

Derek gave him his I'm-not-impressed look and Stiles returned the look as best as he could but it must of come out wrong because Derek smirked.

"So..." Stiles said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"So" Derek repeated with a nod.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked, turning his head back and looking back up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure" Derek said.

Stiles thought that was strange because when did Derek do anything he wasn't sure of? Derek never did anything without thinking of all possible ways things could go wrong, right?

_Maybe he's here for more kissing._

"Did you come to make out with me some more?" Stiles asked and cringed the second the words left his mouth. Why did he had to go and say that? What was he thinking? He wasn't, that was the problem. He just said out loud that first thought that he had and now he was sure that Derek was gonna hurt him in more ways humanly possible. He shut his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow and started saying his goodbyes in his mind.

"I don't know"

Stiles opened his eyes and looked over at Derek when he heard the answer, surprised to find him still seated in the chair and not hovering over him with his teeth and claws out. "I'm sorry, what now?" Stiles said, sure that he misheard Derek and it was all a mistake because he could feel himself getting hard again and there was no way Derek didn't know about it.

Derek stood up and walked to the window and Stiles sat up and called him.

"You can't be serious. You can't just come in here after what happened and tell me that you don't know why you're here and then just leave." Stiles said. "I mean, what was that, back at the hospital? And not picking up the phone when I called? And now this? Are you high or something? Maybe some kind of wolf weed or something that makes you do crazy things and then just pretend that it didn't happen? Because it did happen, Derek. I was there. You were there. And it happened"

"I should go" Derek said and Stiles sighed in defeat because he was sure that Derek was really on some kind of wolf drugs and this was just a side effect. Unless he is dreaming of this again, in which case what is he on?

"Fine, go, go" Stiles said and got back in his bed and turned his back to Derek. If he wanted to do this then Stiles would just ignore the whole thing and pretend that nothing happened and he would go back to being his old self and just forget all about it. It wouldn't even be that hard. One, he didn't know what exactly was going on. And two, he had done it for so many years with Lydia. And that was years that he didn't have his feeling unreturned. Which again, he wasn't sure if they were unreturned because he didn't know how he felt.

He was just so damn confused about everything. Just a week ago, his life was normal. Well, as normal as it could be when your best friend is a werewolf. He was in love with Lydia, he wasn't confused about anything and he was pretty sure that he basically hated Derek. And now look at him. He was having all of these weird feelings and he didn't know what to do with them. Sometimes his life really sucked.


End file.
